


Comfort Food

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [25]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Y/N wakes up from a nightmare, and Percy makes them their comfort food.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Reader
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356
Kudos: 15





	Comfort Food

The nightmares would get so bad, that both Y/N and Percy couldn't fall back asleep no matter what. Often, the two demigods would lay in bed and cuddle, but this time around they hung out in the kitchen. Y/N had forgotten to eat dinner before bed, having gotten caught up in an assignment for their English literature course. 

Percy insisted on making them something, rather than letting Y/N heat up some leftovers from the last study group, and was focused on cooking. It was the middle of the night, leaving Y/N to wonder why their boyfriend was adamant about making a fresh meal. They didn't feel the need to have gourmet food, but Y/N wasn't going to continue an argument that would go nowhere. They were too tired for that, after all. 

The nightmare they had was of the battle against Kronos and his army. It had been a few years since that event, but Y/N couldn't get the deaths of their siblings and friends out of their head. It was as if no amount of therapy was going to help them recover from the trauma that they faced – along with every demigod that experienced the war. 

Percy hadn't asked them to elaborate when he asked what the nightmare was about. All the son of Poseidon needed was "Kronos," and he left it at that. That was a perk of dating a demigod, they never asked for the details because they understood on a level no mortal could. All he did was be there for physical comfort, and times like tonight where he made comfort food. 

Y/N watched Percy as he cooked, the exhaustion causing them to be confused as to what he was making until a plate was set out in front of them. Percy had made Y/C/F, smiling at them with the proudest look on his face. "I figured you'd want this more."

"You're correct," Y/N laughed, digging in. Percy's mother taught him how to cook, and because of that, he made the best meals. In fact, this hadn't become their comfort food until he had made it during one of their at-home dates. Living at Camp Half-Blood year-round hadn't allowed Y/N to experience many dishes outside of what they ate there, the cuisine barely changing. 

"Think you'll be able to go to bed after this?" Percy asked, hugging Y/N from behind. 

"We'll see," Y/N shrugged. "I mean as much as I love comfort food, you know it doesn't fix the trauma. Even then, I know you won't let me do any work so it's either cuddling or a Netflix binge."

"Both?" 

"Both." After Y/N finished and they decided to deal with the mess later, both of them climbed back into bed. Percy got his laptop out and opened Netflix. He clicked on the show they were binging together – Lucifer – and pulled Y/N closer to him. About four episodes into season 3, Y/N felt themself drifting off to sleep. They gave in to the exhaustion, not caring that they were missing precious minutes of Pierce's storyline. Percy would rewind for them tomorrow. 

The nightmares were dreadful, but Y/N was grateful to have Percy by their side to get through it. 


End file.
